five_nights_at_pingasfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. (Ivo) Robotnik
Doctor Robotnik is the main enemy in Five Nights At Pingas 1, 2, and 4. He is also playable in Five Nights at Pingas 5 FNAP1 = Appearance Dr robotnik appears as the main antagonist,He appears as he does in the cartoons: fat and wearing red and black with a yellow buckle extending in a cross-shaped figure. Jumpscares If you lose all power or he manages to get in, the lights will quickly dim into darkness and then you will see in the background colorful static and Dr. Robotnik in the middle pointing at himself with is right thumb. |-| FNAP2 = Appearance He appears as one of the 2 secondary antagonist, He appears just as he does in the first game, except with a repainted black and yellow striped prison clothing with a hat of the same painting Jumpscare His jumpscare in the second game is almost identical to the first, albeit with the prison clothing and no dimming lights. |-| FNAP4 = Appearance He appears as one of the quaternary antagonis, Doctor Robotnik appears just like his first game normal self, with different postures as he moves around Behavior He will move towards your office like other characters, except he appears in the Basement Hall behind you or a vent. If you turn on the light while he is present there, he will shout "PINGAS!" Jumpscare Dr. Robotnik's jumpscare is his thumb pointing at himself, his image coming towards you, and unlike the first three games, he says "Pingas!" three times in a normal voice. |-| FNAP5 = Appearance He is the titular protagonist, Dr. Robotnik takes a drawn appearance like Sanic, and is flying around in his egg ship. Abilities Like Scratch and the Illuminati, Robotnik can move to anywhere on screen, and cannot directly attack enemies. However, when struck by fatal ammunition, he will respawn once, and when viewing cameras, time will be cut to x0.5, giving the player more time to react and stop the robots. Also, he can maneuver around Robotnik robots to make their missiles hit themselves or other robots. |-| FNAP6 = Behavior He goes into Camera 2, Camera 3, and pretty much every camera. He can appear in the top hole, middle hole, or the door on the left. In order to stop him, you must use the lights to detect him and place the laser gate in front of whatever hole he's in. When he, Scratch, and Sanic go for the top hole, they typically move to Camera 1, to 2, and then to 5 before appearing. When he, Scratch, and Sanic go for the left door, they typically move in this order- Cam 1, 2, 3, 4, then 6. When he and Sanic go for the middle hole, they move to 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, S1, B1, B2, and finally S2 before appearing. Long distance, but AI on tougher nights allows them to do this quickly. Trivia * You are taken back to the menu when you die, except for the fourth game * Dr. Robotnik is probably the most unusual character when it comes to how he moves * dr robotnik has the most quotes Category:Characters Category:Main antagonist Category:Secondary antagonist Category:Deceased (or zombies) Category:Deceased Category:Charecters who talk Category:FNAP 1 Category:FNAP 2 Category:FNAP 4 Category:FNAP 5 Category:FNAP 6 Category:Playable characters